


dude (the mandalorian x teen reader)

by Honeybxnches



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: No Incest, No Smut, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybxnches/pseuds/Honeybxnches
Summary: well apparently youre wanted by the empire, who knew?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 5





	dude (the mandalorian x teen reader)

although life was simple, it was fun. growing up on Abafar was.....different, to say the least. hot humid air and dry cracked sand spread vastly across the land where your small community had decided to settle. why they chose on a dry as fuck planet? you'll never know but, hey, at least there wasn't any lurking creatures beneath the sand, right? or at least....you think so. it's not like you've ever wandered into the void, you don't know why anyone would, but they have, and none have returned. whether it be a stupid bounty hunter high on ego or an even dumber bounty filled with fear or on an adrenaline high. never the less, you have no want or need to ever wander farther than your small settlement, with the community water well at the center of town and surprisingly well kept farms built out of imported dirt and emptied out barrels, you have all you would need right in your grasps. your parents were the town spokespeople, the closest thing you could get to a mayor you assumed, although your town never really has any need for strict rules or laws, there was never any conflicts besides the occasional shoplift or robbery. life was fun, but blissful ignorance could only last so long in a galaxy like this one. soon your parents were gone, at only 16 you were left to lead the town, well what was left of it anyways. not many remained after.....well let's talk about that another time. a few weeks or months passed, you couldn't be too sure, days passed in a blur, feighning happiness, as you had to, your townsfolk couldn't panic. if you seemed scared, or nervous, they would be. so you were forced to swallow the ever upcoming fear and distress from your parents death and became a happy go lucky personality, seeing the humor in every situation. one day you decided, fuck it, and wandered off into the void. how did your parents do it? how did they sit and listen to every little tiny gripe and complaint your neighbour's had? who knew people could be so selfish?? 

yeah, well, your done with that. 

so to the void it is 

I mean how bad could it be right?? 

it was awful, fucking awful. maybe you should've listened when that voice in the back of your head was screaming at you, but since when did you ever listen? apparently, there were creatures living underneath the sand, who knew?? yeah well they were annoying to all hell. they didn't do much harm, well one of them anyways. they were small, about the size of a child's palm and they traveled in swarms. creepy little blue things, they liked to crawl into your clothes. wandering around on your skin, making you itch like hell into the decided to pinch you with their little sharp as knife claws, like a papercut. but oh no, don't kill them, if you do so much as squash one the rest come running and then your as good as done-zo in the beauty department. and your speaking from experience here. your skin was littered in tiny little scars, annoying more than anything. somehow you had stumbled across a ship. apparently someone was living here, in the void, or at least taking a pit stop to rest. they were kind, someone hardened from a tough life you could tell. their company was a nice break from the selfish and greedy townsfolk you had lived with for the entirety of your life. soon enough the man had offered to take you off planet, you agreed, glad to get rid of the humid atmosphere and go somewhere nicer. although maybe you were niave in trusting a stranger. soon after landing on another planet, one you came to know as Arvala-7 the man handed you over to a Nikto encampment. Though they didn't treat you awfully, you had no freedom. your only companion was a baby. an ugly but cute little thing, green and small with large ears and a wrinkly face which lacked the ability to properly speak. after time you formed a bond with the thing. telling him all about the adventures you had while on your home planet and you listening in as you assumed he tried to do the same, though all that came out were babbles. 

until one day everything changed. 

you were always a heavy sleeper. apparently that meant you could sleep through gunfire, and everyone dying around you. who knew? then suddenly the doors burst open and you come face to face with a mandalorian and a bounty droid. 

the fuck? 

"uh dude can you like not?? I was trying to sleep." sitting up and crossing your arms you stare half asleep at the intruders with an annoyed frown dawning your face. 

wait 

why's a mandalorian here?  
running around the corner a nikito attempts to take out the droid and mandalorian but is quickly shot down. 

"Anyone else?" the mandalorian says while he walks into the room 

"the tracking fob is still active. my sensors indicate that there is another life form present" 

taking out the tracking fob the mandalorian scans the room and the beeping proceeds to get louder and louder the closer it gets to the kid 

"whoa dude uh what're you doing?? this right here?" taking a moment you pat the top of the pram. "is mine. got it? I'll be there one taking the reward." 

ok so maybe pretending to be a bounty hunter was an awful idea to try and think of a way out without getting shot to death, but what other options do you have? 

"step aside" the droid says while pointing his blaster at you 

"no" crossing your arms you stare up at the droid with a look of defiance 

"ok, no one needs to get hurt here, just step out of the way so we can get the bounty." the mandalorian states, taking a step closer in-between you and the droid while resting his hand on his blaster 

during the scuffle the pram opens up, the kid reaching out for you as the mandalorian looks taken aback 

"kid whatd I tell you about opening that thing before it's safe for you to do so? you're gonna get killed one day." hands on your hips shaking your head you scold the child as you reach out to pet his ear, momentarily forgetting you weren't alone. 

before you could even touch a hair on the kids head your hand is snatched away and bound together with handcuffs before you are shoved to the side and out of the way. tripping over your own feet you fall to the ground face first, eating dirt and smacking your nose so hard you almost see stars and feel it start to steadily drip. 

"what the fuck?!?!? that was so uncalled for you don't have to be asshole you know." sitting up the best you can all you can do is watch 

"wait, I thought they said the bounty was 50 years old?" 

"species age differently, perhaps it could live many centuries, sadly we'll never know" reaching its arm up the droid goes to shoot the kid before the mandalorian pushed it's arm away with a harsh "no." 

"we'll bring it in alive." 

"the commission was quite specific. the asset was to be terminated." 

asset? the kid wasn't an 'asset' it was a living being! your body fills with anger but before you could even lash out at the droid he is shot down by the mandalorian, falling backwards and landing by your feet. face still filled with a scowl you glare at the back of the mandalorians head, a plan quickly forming in your mind to get the kid and get out of here. taking a glance up at the mandalorian as he reaching out a finger towards the kid you swiftly reach down into your boot and pull out your vibroblade before promptly stabbing it into the back of the mandalorians thigh and twisting it before yanking it out and kicking his legs out from underneath him. kicked grabbing the child as best as you can with your hands tied together you turn around and bolt out the door. you didn't get very far though before your ankle is grabbed and you yet again fall face first into the dirt. luckily enough the kid fell out of your hands so he wasn't crushed by your body weight and all he does is stare and watch while giggling as you groan in pain. 

"yeah, yeah of course you'd think it's funny." grunting you turn around to lay on your back as the mandalorian stands over you. attempting to kick out at his feet and make him fall you are met with a big sigh as the mandalorian is quick to step on your ankle. pulling and yanking at your foot you reach out with your blade and go to stab him in the calf before be reaches out and lands a hard smack right on your knuckles causing you to drop the blade and him to catch it. still pulling on your foot you give it one harsh tug before you feel a sharp burn and a numbing pain crawl down your foot and you're letting out a loud groan before shamelessly falling back onto the ground breathing heavily. 

"you done?" hands on his hips the mandalorian seems to be losing his patience 

glaring up at him you scoff out "eat bantha shit metal man." 

yanking you up by your wrists the mandalorian shoves you forward and points a blaster at your back. 

"walk" 

having no other options you limp forward on your injured ankle and out into the open land, the mabdalorian and kid following just off to the right of you. this goes on for hours, your guessing, but you can't really ever tell. suddenly starting to realize just how exhausted you are your steps begin to slow and become more sluggish as you start falling behind. 

"keep walking." the modulated voice rasps out beside you, closer than expected. 

glancing up at the mandalorian you give him an 'are you kidding me right now?' look before you're distracted by what seems to be some sort of hissing noise. 

"do you hear that?" glancing around you protectively stand in front of the child. 

"shh" the mandalorian shushed you. 

did he actually just do that? that was kind of rude, this guy acts like he's never even dealt with other people before, he sure isnt one to talk all we've done is walk in silence for the past however many hours it's been. man I could really use a showe- 

and before you could even finish that thought you're small group is attacked. not being able to fight with your arms bound you do your best to shove the kid out of the way and stabs your ground. all though it does nothing, when one of the ambushes comes over and lands a hard punch to the side of your head before you could duck. stumbling into the wall you feel another hard kick to your stomach before your feet are swept out from under you and you slide down onto the muddy ground. your vision is blurry and the edges of your eyesight are black and before you know it there's a harsh kick to your chin and your out like a light.


End file.
